Entre Patas
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: Num sumário bem rasca: o momento do primeiro encontro entre o lobisomem mais fofo de todos os tempos e os animagus James, Sirius e Peter, seguido de um "salto" para um episódio bem mais fluffy entre Remus e Sirius.


Frequentemente se diz que nada se consegue sem esforço. Mentira. Eu consigo e não poucas vezes, permitam-me que realce, embora deva admitir que sabe muito melhor quando as conseguimos depois de um longo e árduo caminho para as obter. Uma explosão de alegria e certo prazer orgulhoso, é essa a proclamada sensação que nos corre nas veias, alimentando cada canto do nosso corpo – seja ele humano ou animal. E era isso que tanto eu como James e Peter sentíamos antes de Remus ter decido enfurecer-se connosco.

- Como… Impossível! Nem mesmo vocês… e o grau de dificuldade… oh meu Merlim, ISSO É ILEGAL! – balbuciava, tentando colocar as ideias em ordem depois do choque da notícia recentemente recebida. Tentando parecer o mais natural possível, obriguei-o a sentar-se novamente na sua poltrona de eleição em frente à lareira. Felizmente, para nós, era já conhecimento universal na Sala Comum de Gryffindor que a palavra "ilegal" contraíra matrimónio com o nosso pequeno quarteto, ou de outro modo Remus ter-nos-ia colocado em sérios problemas.

- Acredito que a palavra que procuras é, na verdade, fenomenal e não ilegal – corrigi, num esforço para o fazer ver aquela que deveria ter sido a sua reacção. – Imagina só as coisas que vamos poder fazer…

Remus deu um salto, como se tivesse sido electrocutado pela almofada do sofá. Humm… Uma almofada que dá choques… Uma ideia interessante a desenvolver…

- Nem te atrevas, Sirius! – exclamou. – Nem ele nem nenhum de vocês – acrescentou, virando-se para James e Peter. – Onde é que já se viu…

- Exactamente – interrompeu-o James. – Não há registos nem qualquer tipo de rumores sobre ataques de lobisomens a animais! É perfeito, nunca mais vais ter de passar sozinho por essas noites.

- O não se saber não quer dizer que não exista! – rebateu Remus. Lancei um olhar mortal a Peter que acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça, enfraquecendo a nossa causa. Encolheu-se e parou de o fazer.

- Não sabemos se não tentarmos – resmunguei. Porquê que ele tinha de ser sempre tão teimoso?

- E vamos continuar sem saber – respondeu Remus naquele tom de "ou a conversa acaba aqui e agora ou vão passar a noite com o traseiro colado à parede". – Para cobaias já bastam os ratos de laboratório!

- Ra…ratos? – gaguejou Peter, enquanto eu e James largávamos à gargalhada, deixando claro para Remus qual a forma Animagus de Peter.

- Não. Tem. Piada! – sibilou Remus por entre os dentes. – A primeira coisa que vocês deveriam ter feito era um registo no Ministério.

- Vais denunciar-nos, Remus? – perguntou James, fingindo-se genuinamente assustado. Tal como eu, sabia que aquela era a melhor táctica para o acalmar. E, evidentemente, resultou.

- Claro que não! – exasperou-se Remus. – Como é que o poderia fazer? Vocês são… vocês!

- Muito especifico, Remus – ri, batendo-lhe ao de leve nas costas. – Mas pronto, se não queres, não queres, nós respeitamos.

James soltou um barulho estranho, quase uma espécie de riso que tratou de abafar com um ataque de tosse. Naquele momento senti-me capaz de lhe bater.

- Sirius, eu estou a falar a sério…

- Eu também! – defendi-me, mentindo descaradamente. – Que amigos seriamos nós se não respeitássemos a tua vontade?

Remus pareceu acreditar, ou, pelo menos, a sua expressão de alívio indicava nesse sentido.

- Só mais uma coisa… – comecei.

- O que foi? Não me digas que há mais ilegalidades que eu…

-Não, não – interrompi. Ás vezes ele exagerava um bocadinho, não é como se eu e James saíssemos por aí a cometer loucuras todos os dias! Bem, pelos menos não ainda. – O que é um "labarotório"?

***

Peter esquivou-se por entre os ramos do Salgueiro Zurzidor, a sua sombra visível apenas devido à Lua Cheia que emprestava a sua parca e falsa luz à noite sem nuvens. Ri-me interiormente, vendo a sua cauda agitar-se de um lado para o outro, fazendo-me lembrar uma minhoca extremamente agitada! Hum… Uma minhoca… Worm… Wormtail… Teria de discutir isso com James mais tarde.

James, na sua forma de veado, avançou assim que Peter pressionou o nó abençoado do Salgueiro, imobilizando os seus loucos ramos. Pessoalmente, acho que aquela árvore precisa de uma consulta, mas Dumbledor, logo após ter ouvido atentamente a minha sugestão de a transportarmos para St. Mungus, recusou-a amavelmente. Pena.

Segui James, enfiando o meu novo corpo peludo pela passagem que, sabíamos, levaria à Casa dos Gritos. Gani, ante o aperto que a mesma oferecia ao meu corpo e espírito, dando-me a impressão de que iria sufocar. Depois lembrei-me que James devia estar em muito pior situação com aqueles longos cornos, perdão, hastes a saírem-lhe da cabeça. Ah, o gozo que eu já tivera à conta daquilo!

Senti uma sombra a passar por entre as minhas patas, surpreendendo-me e quase me fazendo ladrar para James, antes de me aperceber que era apenas Peter a correr para o fim da fila, onde se suponha mais seguro. Ah, como se algum lobisomem fosse alguma vez capaz de apanhar alguma coisa tão pequena a fugidia quanto ele!

James, ou melhor, o traseiro peludo de James, saiu da minha frente, dando lugar à mais que bem-vinda saída da passagem. Olhei em volta, procurando situar-me. Talvez uma sala ou um hall? Não poderia dizer com toda a certeza, já que tudo naquela casa se encontrava destruído e empoeirado, o que aliado à minha reduzida visão canina me dificultava o reconhecimento dos compartimentos. Em contrapartida, a minha audição não demonstrava qualquer tipo de problema em captar os ruídos que um atarefado Remus fazia no andar de cima, ao mesmo tempo que o meu leal olfacto me presenteava com uma mistura de cheiro a sujo e podre. Obrigado, nariz!

James bateu-me ao de leve com os chifres no lombo para me chamar a atenção e apontou as escadas com a cabeça antes de as começar a subir. Segui-o, sabendo quais as suas intenções e regozijando-me por elas. Meses e meses de sério afinco e dramático estudo para aquela noite, para Remus… Senti o peso da adrenalina sob o meu peito, incitando-me a continuar, gritando com urgência que me apressasse, que fosse mais rápido… Ouvi o lobisomem parar de arranhar fosse o que fosse que tivesse entre as patas e imaginei-o a cheirar o ar, estranhando a nova fragrância que o dominava. Humano ou animal, eu sempre teria um cheiro prazeiroso e chamativo.

James parou, à entrada da porta que semi-aberta parecia chamar-nos para o seu interior. Não conseguia ver o lobisomem que se encontrava do outro lado, mas ouvia-o, quieto e tenso, como se esperasse, em dúvida, para saber quais as intenções dos novos visitantes… Avancei, ultrapassando o inútil do veado e abrindo a porta. Pelo canto do olho, vi Peter espalmar-se com a sombra da parede, aterrorizado com ideia do pior dos resultados que poderia advir da nossa teimosia. James, por seu lado, postou-se imediatamente atrás de mim, seguindo-me para o interior do quarto, pronto a conter Remus, se tal fosse preciso. O lobisomem arfou, num ruído estranho, e raspou as unhas no chão. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, olhando-nos fixamente, analisando-nos…

"Lobisomens não atacam animais" pensei repetidamente, concentrando-me nessa ideia. – " Lobisomens não atacam animais…"

Finalmente, Remus resfolgou, parando subitamente a sua "dança" em frente a nós. Sentou-se e, inclinando-se para trás, uivou. Peter guinchou, fugindo escadas abaixo, mas tanto eu como James sentimos a vaga de alívio que nos abraçou. Aquele não era um uivo de ataque ou de desespero. Confesso que não sabia precisar o sentimento contido naquele som, mas tudo no meu corpo, no meu instinto, me dizia: _Aquilo não era mais uma criatura que eu devesse temer._ Nessa noite, mantivemo-nos no interior da Casa dos Gritos, explorando-a e intensificando as razões para o seu nome. Na noite seguinte do mês seguinte, sabíamos que não ficaríamos satisfeitos com apenas isso, sabíamos que quereríamos mais, mais aventura, mais diversão… E em breve não haveria local algum de Hogwarts e arredores que nós não conhecêssemos que nem a palma das nossas mãos… Ou patas. Eis uma grande questão! As patas têm palma?

***

Acordei com Remus a passear a mão pelo meu pêlo, acariciando-o de um modo que ele bem sabia ser irresistível para mim. Abri a boca, espreguiçando-me e ouvi-o rir-se perante a minha atitude. O que é que ele esperava de um cão?

- Sirius – chamou Remus. – Já é de manhã, já deveríamos ter voltado ao Castelo…

Anui, alterando as minhas formas para assumir novamente o aspecto humano. Constatei, não sem alguma tristeza – está bem, com muita tristeza e decepção – que Remus já se havia vestido, fazendo uso da muda de roupa que cuidadosamente levava em cada uma _daquelas_ noites, caso não conseguisse retirar as que envergava a tempo e estas se rasgassem durante a mutação.

- Tive um sonho – disse, erguendo os braços acima da cabeça e espreguiçando-me novamente. – Com nós os dois.

Remus olhou-me imediatamente desconfiado, estreitando os olhos e cerrando os lábios, como se a conter algum tipo de reprimenda. Era extremamente engraçado – e ainda mais prazeiroso – vê-lo a ter aquelas reacções que eu sabia serem mais de timidez que de aborrecimento. Apesar de me ter aceite como namorado e amante, Moony persistia na sua inocência, corando à mínima menção de gestos afectuosos entre nós. Aparentemente, faze-los era uma coisa, enquanto que comentá-los era outra.

- A primeira vez que viemos ter contigo como Animagus – expliquei, vendo o alívio alastrar pelas suas feições. Por Merlim, o que é que ele acha que eu lhe faço em sonhos?

- Aconteceu tanta coisa desde essa altura – suspirou Remus, virando-me as costas e dirigindo-se à saída. Sabia o que ele planeava, que na sua despenteada cabeça apenas baloiçava o pensamento de regressar a Hogwarts a tempo da primeira aula. Já no meu avantajado cérebro, a ideia era outra.

- Prongs acertou-se com o seu lírio e Peter tornou-se popular entre as senhoras – completei, avançando até ele em passos largos e agarrando-o por trás. Remus desequilibrou-se ligeiramente devido à surpresa do gesto inesperado, vindo de encontro ao meu peito.

- Wormtail anda popular com as senhoras? – repetiu, olhando para cima e alargando os olhos em surpresa. Por Merlim e Morgana, se ele soubesse o quão tortuosamente adorável ele ficava naquela maneira!

- Que outra explicação poderá haver para os seus súbitos desaparecimentos? – retorqui, controlando-me o máximo que me era possível. – Encontros secretos, está claro.

Remus pareceu ponderar na ideia durante uns segundos, antes de a aceitar pelo simples facto de não conseguir pensar em nada melhor. Sabia que não se encontrava plenamente convencido com a minha brilhante e generosa teoria, mas afinal, nem eu mesmo o estava!

- Ainda assim… – continuou Moony, as bochechas em tons cada vez mais rosados – não era a isso que me referia.

- Eu sei – murmurei, beijando-lhe a testa. Dois anos. Naquela noite, havíamos feito dois anos desde que eu ganhara coragem para me confessar àquele que era um dos meus amigos mais queridos, tremendo ante a mera ideia de rejeição, de quebra do vínculo que nos unia… E a felicidade quando tal não acontecera, quando, com hesitação e gaguejos, ele me aceitara, corando ao responder em igual medida aos meus gestos de afecto e palavras de desejo… – Um escanzelado de meia tigela conseguiu uma confissão do ser mais perfeito que alguma caminhou por estas paredes.

Remus ergueu o punho, tentando acertar-me. Ri-me, esquivando-me facilmente da sua fraca tentativa. Convenhamos, ele também não se encontrava numa posição muito favorável para me bater. Virei-o, colocando-o de frente para mim.

- Beija-me – pedi, roçando os meus lábios sobre os seus. Para meu espanto, Moony atendeu o meu pedido. Não me questionei sobre o porquê de ele fazer algo que tinha de ser sempre eu a iniciar, limitando-me a sentir os seus lábios a baterem timidamente de encontro aos meus, num beijo cálido e inocente. Abri a boca, tentando forçá-lo a fazer o mesmo com o intento de aprofundar o beijo. Precisava dele, precisava desesperadamente dele… Remus afastou-se, quebrando a carícia com um sorriso cruel nos lábios.

- Depois – disse, desembaraçando-se do meu abraço com uma força que eu frequentemente me esquecia que ele tinha. – Agora ainda temos a primeira aula.

Vi-o desaparecer porta fora antes de conseguir suspirar de resignação. Segui-o, maldizendo os amaldiçoados horários do sétimo ano que não haviam sido capazes de nos dar uma única manhã livre. Por vezes, Remus conseguia ser muito cruel.


End file.
